


Well Orchestrated (This Time Around, It'll Be Different)

by ketomax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gen, God Tier, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Scratch, Pre-Scratch, Slow Burn, Trans Gavin Reed, a homestuck au, a lot is going on here, amanda is the villain here, because it's 2018 and i don't care, because richard is a clumsy bastard and ruined it for everyone, god powers, potential ships, yes they're still androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: A Detroit-Homestuck AU.A small mistake leads to a terrible outcome. Many die at the hands of a Black Queen with immeasurable power, and all that can be done is to scratch.The scratch both fails and succeeds- such is the nature of two sides of a coin.No planets, no lands, no rules. Memories have to be regained, and just maybe this time they can succeed.





	1. The Note that Desolation Plays You (The Endless March of the Queen's Army)

_“I didn’t mean for this to happen…” A frightened voice, unusually timid._

_“It’s alright, Richard- just, we have to try and make this right… but…” A kind feminine voice, trying to keep it together._

_“Connor can’t help us now, Elijah can’t undo this shit…” The same frightened voice, with tension rising._

_“Watch out!” A low but startled tone, with an air of control._

**_A loud crash, dust flying, and chips of black and white tiles filled the air like tiny powdered razors._ **

_“We’re blinded, incapacitated, lame- there’s nothing we can do Richard we have to run!” A determined voice, different from the others, somehow wiser._

_“I’m not giving up we can’t let it end like this!” The frightened voice becomes angry, tone wavering in frustration._

**_A screech, a hundred thousand footsteps descend and make the ground shake._ **

_“We didn’t finish the code, we can’t run, there’s nothing to run to!” A voice of reason, shouting yet somehow still calm and level headed._

_“There’s one thing we can do- it’s our only chance.” A determined, resolute, forceful voice._

_“The Euphonic Asset- we have to. I’ve got what we need, there’s no other option.” That sweet kind female voice again, with a hint of resignation in her voice._

_“Too many of us are down. Richard, do it.” The wise voice sounds out, clear as a bell and just as strong._

**_The body lays at Richard's feet, blood spilling across the tiles at a rate of knots. He's not even sure if he's still alive- but if he is, he won't be for much longer._ **

_“This is my fucking fault! My stupid fucking mistake lead to all this, we… fuck. We don’t have a choice.” Frustration becomes anger, which boils inside him. The situation dawns on him, it makes itself clear; he knows the path he must walk, and he must walk it alone._

_“Richard don’t worry next time will be better- now go!” Even in the darkest of times that sweet voice is still so cheerful, still hopeful for the future._

_“I hope he manages it… I don’t even know if it will activate for him.” The controlling firm voice wavers with uncharacteristic worry, uneasy and unsure._

_“It has to. They’re brothers… were brothers. It won’t let us suffer… it can’t.” That feminine voice of reason tries to rationalise their actions; hoping and praying for a better outcome._

**_A tall tower, a frightened man. A long staircase, a war below. A sky torn asunder, a heart loud in his ears._ **

****

**_Two hearts beating as one, one heart beating for twelve._ **

****

**_A coin flip, a manipulation of luck that won’t ever happen._ **

****

**_A swipe with a needle as sharp as the most silver of tongues, a hope renewed._ **

****

**_A scream as loud as the birth of the universe, a light as bright as a thousand suns._ **

****

**_A man staring death in the face, a man that had lost the world._ **

_“We won’t fail again.” That frightened voice was back, hoping and praying, begging for mercy._

_The voice bared all in front of a godless expanse. It stared back at him with secrets that blinded him as it began to undo all that had been done, rewriting entire aeons of history in a single moment._

 

* * *

 

He stared up from the battlefield barely conscious, barely registering the wetness around his chest as a pool of his own blood. His eyes were viewing the scene around him in monochrome static and it hurt to breathe even now, he wished death would chime for him and end the pain sooner rather than later. He could see his friends staring up at the sky; the brightest hottest white light he had ever seen burned itself into his vision.

Everything hurt, so much blood and nothing was helping.

And then, nothing hurt. Nothing mattered, nothing existed.

 

**It was to begin again.**


	2. Hold Up, Before Your Hopes And Dreams Are Sold Up (You're the Life and Mind of the Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini introduction back into the Detroit we all know and love.
> 
> Gavin has some nightmares, Elijah doesn't sleep, and Chloe calms everyone down with her calming nature.

Elijah sat hunched over a circuit board and sighed. Tiredness had got the better of him recently as he had got back into the swing of creating prototypes for Cyberlife after the revolution. We want you on board, they said, the public know your face it’ll help, they said. Didn’t help his sleep schedule though... He rubbed his eyes and stretched himself out, putting the soldering iron down and yawning. The light that began to flitter through the window told him it was early morning, he’d been up all night, again.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror beside him, the scar that was usually hidden by a collared shirt was on display unobscured by the tank tee and it reminded him of that deadly incident. Elijah was young when it happened, a mere child. He didn’t remember the exact events but was just glad Gavin never found him in a pool of his own blood. Making robots was a dangerous activity and even as a child he tinkered- it wasn’t until he died and _came back to life_ that he understood the genius behind his idea.

Elijah had hit God Tier at an extremely early time in his life, due to an unfortunate accident and he was gifted a wealth of knowledge from which he derived his genius work, androids. The powers of Life that ran through his veins were incredible but he couldn’t let the world know yet, nobody else was ready.

He yawned yet again, fingers brushing over the scarred skin like they had done so many times before. He knew once this prototype was created, it would be the catalyst for the new Reckoning, but he could only delay it for so long. He gazed at the components scattered on the desk curious, humming to himself. RK900, a potential being of power and wisdom. A potential cause for destruction.

It was a curious thing, creating life. It would only get destroyed, but then such was the nature of a Bard of Life. Elijah chuckled to himself as he wandered out into the living area, the Chloes in standby mode as per his instructions. He saw an unexpected addition to his sofa, a sleeping Gavin. If he was here, he must have had more nightmares. Gavin was plagued with them and rightly so- the man was plagued with dysphoria and he could tell that Gavin remembered nothing of their previous session- he died so early on. It filled him with guilt even now that he couldn’t save him but the session was doomed from the start. It would rip him apart to see Gavin die again but this time- they had the advantage of hindsight. Gavin would God Tier this time for sure.

“Wakey wakey.” Elijah moved to grab the pillow supporting Gavin’s head and smiled sweetly as Gavin startled awake. 

Gavin groaned and blinked awake, grumbling. “Fuck you...” he frowned, rubbing his eyes. “I was trying to fucking sleep you moron... judging by your eyes that’s something you should try Mr. Boss Man...”

A dry laugh sounded out as he hit Gavin with the pillow. “Thought I told you to stop calling me that. I can’t help it if I’m the only one they trust to get things done around here... besides, that prototype is still giving me hassle.”

“Yeah, but when have I ever fucking listened to anything that comes out of your mouth huh?” Gavin replied slyly before flopping backwards on the sofa. “Still? Unlike you to find them tin cans difficult to work with. What’s the matter with it?” Gavin asked pretending to care, as he usually did. He knew Elijah would tell him anyway and it was easier to agree.

Elijah got a coffee and leaned against the worktop, exhaustion painting his face when he didn’t have to keep up appearances in front of his brother. “Diagnostics are proving tricky. Something wrong with the processors...” he mumbled waving his hand in the general direction. More like he didn’t want to cause the end of the world unless it was absolutely necessary.

A soft gentle voice sounded out, beautiful and gentle. Chloe wandered into the room and gently placed a hand on Elijah’s shoulder soothing him- she too had God Tiered when Connor had shot her- and was deviant by design. “Elijah, you’re exhausted- oh, hello Gavin.” she smiled sweetly, the wise Maid of Mind knew everything there was to know about the stresses of life and the secrets people keep. “Gavin, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d appreciate it if you could help convince your brother to get some rest. He’s a mess.”

“Wow, Chloe, thank you...” he rolled his eyes a little but smiled still, he did engineer her to be the vessel for the Chloe he once knew in the last session, the wise warrior of Mind, the strong fearless woman who stared death in the face and ignored all else. “It’s fine. I’ll get some rest... in a minute. I have to finish Rich-… RK900.” A slip of the tongue.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, and both Chloe and Elijah thought for a second this could have been his awakening. “...giving it a name already huh, it’s fine I won’t tell anyone...” he snorted softly. “Ridiculous.”

Elijah sighed a little out of relief and disappointment. Richard, the man who reset everything, the one who saved all of them, had yet to find his way back into this world and Elijah knew that the android he would build -RK900- would give him life once more. It was a shame Gavin didn’t know him.

She looked over again at Gavin, watching his face. Chloe knew him, she knew him as the stupid idiot who skipped to his seventh gate and got himself killed when he triggered Cetus’ awakening prematurely. A young idiot child that had thankfully matured past that into a fully-grown adult. This time he had a little emotional baggage to pull along with him. “He did the same with me you know Gavin... we have become quite close. I believe his naming perhaps gives him a sense of hope?”

“My brother is a fucking idiot.” Gavin rolled his eyes and sat up, hand brushing his scruff. “But whatever floats his boat.”

“Why you here anyway? You usually call if you’re coming over.” Elijah hummed a little as he looked at Gavin concerned. His brother had been troubled of late.

Gavin shot him a look. “You fucking know why. Nightmares...” he said, his usual excuse. He could see Elijah didn’t buy it this time and raised his eyebrows which prompted Gavin to sigh loudly. “...fine. It’s...  it‘s more than just bad dreams. Keep having nightmares about this fucking... beast. A fucking dragon... thing. I’m not twelve, don’t laugh...”

Elijah came to sit on the sofa with him, coffee forgotten on the counter top. Fuck, Gavin was remembering his own death and he hadn’t god tiered yet. Not good. “Easy there, easy does it.” he hummed. “Relax... just... shh. It’s just a nightmare, it’s not real.”

Chloe saw Elijah’s hand gesture and used her powers to soothe Gavin’s mind a little, calming him. “It’s not real Gavin, it’s just a bad dream.”

He felt a sense of calm wash over him and he had a moment of weakness, resting his head on Elijah’s shoulder. “I know, I know it’s a bad dream but it feels real ya know? I’ll be okay. Gonna head off to work in a minute, get outta your hair so you can get yourself some sleep.”

Elijah just chuckled. “Yeah, I know I know. I’ll sleep. RK900 can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really awake much but here's this. A little snippet about introducing Homestuck concepts into Detroit.
> 
> I'm gonna go and put some macaroni cheese in my mouth and maybe pass out on the sofa now, but I love y'all still <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very interesting idea to write and I can't wait to start building on some plot elements. Various flashbacks will be in here to explain how the previous session went so horribly wrong. As always, love ya!


End file.
